A Little Christmas Magic
by JadeXSoul
Summary: Forrest Law finally decides to confess his feelings to Xiaoyu at Heheichi's annual Christmas party. Everyone from the Tekken crowd is going to be there! Will Forrest be able to gather enough courage to do so?


_A Word from Kaiyou-chan..._

Ok! So this is a little one-shot featuring Forrest Law and Xiaoyu! I've always thought they would look cute together so I decided to make a story about them. Hope y'all enjoy! And don't forget to r&r

**PS. **I don't own any of the Tekken characters that appear in here. If I did, they would all be even more famous (lmao just kidding!) and I'm not sure if it's Forest or Forrest so I spelled it Forrest to make it cool XD

* * *

_**A Little Christmas Magic (Xiaoyu/ Forrest Forrest)**_

Rumors had been floating around the Tekken crowd for a while, but now it was official; Heheichi was holding a Christmas party. Everyone was going, because everyone was invited. ForrestLaw was excited and he frantically searched for something suitable to bring. It was his chance to see Xiaoyu, and maybe even confess his feelings to her. Even thoughForrest had excellent martial arts skills and fought like Bruce Lee, he was actually very shy. The first girl that he ever liked was the one he met in elementary school. Unfortunately, some other guy got to her first soForrest gave up on trying to find a girlfriend. But Xiaoyu…she was a totally different girl. She was bubbly, and cheerful, and always smiling. She didn't let anything bring her down—not even Hwoarang's mean teasing. Forrest knew that Xiaoyu was a complete opposite of him, but he felt that the saying "opposites attract" was a true statement. He felt as if Xiaoyu was his other half.

"Xiaoyu should like this." Forrest said to himself.

He had bought her a silver charm bracelet with Chinese characters engraved on it. Xiaoyu seemed like the kind of girl that would wear such a thing, so Forrest decided to buy it for her. He set his gift on his bed and walked over to his closet. He stood there for a moment with his arms firmly crossed on his chest, and scanned the contents of his closet. What would he wear to such an event? Whatever it was, it had to be something that would impress Xiaoyu. But…would it be something formal, or just casual? Maybe Jin would know.Forrest picked up the phone and dialed Jin's phone number. After a few rings, Jin picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jin, this is Forrest."

"Oh, hi Forrest. What's up?"

"Well, it's about your grandfather's Christmas party."

There was a slight pause from Jin, "Oh. _That._" Jin didn't sound too happy.

"Aren't you excited?" Forrest asked, confused.

"No," Jin admitted, "It's so old. But I have to go or else my grandfather will be furious." Jin sighed.

Forrest shrugged and cleared his throat.

"So, is the party going to be a formal or informal one?"

Jin gave a loud sigh and Forrest heard some noises that made him think that Jin was also rummaging through his closet for a decent piece of clothing.

"Knowing my grandfather, it will be a formal one. But even if it isn't, at least I'll still look better than that stupid Korean."

Forrest rolled his eyes and spotted the perfect outfit for the party.

"Ok then, thanks Jin."

"Yeah, no problem."

They hung up and Forrest put the phone back onto the charger.

_Later that night…_

Forrest thanked Paul and watched as he sped away on his motorcycle. Apparently, Paul and Anna were going to spend some time alone together at a secret rendezvous point that nobody was supposed to know about, but Forrest guessed that they were only going to meet up at a bar or someplace. Forrest checked his pockets and gave a sigh of relief when he felt the familiar shape of the box in his coat pocket. The hotel where Heheichi was holding the Christmas party was a well-known hotel in the area. In fact, it was a 5-star hotel that was rated the best of the best. Not only was the customer service incredibly good, but also everything was close to perfect.

"Hey, it's Forrest!"

Lei patted Forrest's back and smiled at him.

"Hi Lei, it's been a while."

"It sure has! How's it going with your pops?"

"He's fine. He didn't want to come today." Forrest replied.

"Ah, well, I can see why." Lei grinned at Forrest and they both went inside together.

It was surprising at how many people there were, not including the hotel staff. Everyone was dressed up in tuxedos and elegant dresses. Forrest was grateful that he still had the suit that his late mother bought him.

"Forrest!"

Forrest turned around and saw Xiaoyu running towards him. Forrest blushed furiously when she stopped and tightly wrapped her arms around his.

"H-hi Xiaoyu." He stuttered.

"_Xiaoyu is just too cute!_" Forrest gasped to himself.

Xiaoyu was wearing a soft green spaghetti-strapped dress that fell past her knees. She had her hair up in a bun and a pair of wooden chopsticks stuck out of her bun.

"Y-you're beautiful, Xiaoyu." Forrest complimented.

Xiaoyu smiled sweetly and nodded her head once.

"Thank you. Do you want to dance with me? Everyone else has a partner."

Forrest's blush deepened.

"Um, sure."

Xiaoyu grabbed Forrest's hand and led him to the dance floor. They began to dance ballroom style and Forrest's head was spinning with excitement, _I'm dancing with my love!_

It seemed like everyone was having a good time just dancing. Jin and Julia were dancing elegantly beside Xiaoyu and Forrest, while Lei was ordering a couple of beers. Steve was flirting with Christie and every once in a while she would blush when he lightly brushed his hand against her arm. Hwoarang didn't bother to dance; instead, he just sat at a table and watched everything that went on. Nina was also there but even without her sister there, she seemed to be in a foul mood. Forrest led Xiaoyu away from the dance floor and they both walked out to the rose garden.

"Um, Xiaoyu, there is something that I have to tell you."

Xiaoyu cocked her head to the side and gave him a curious smile.

"Okay, sure."

Forrest blushed and they both stopped under the gazebo. He took out the box that was safely tucked away in his pocket and presented it to her. Xiaoyu opened the box and her eyes glowed when she saw the charm.

"Wow…Forrest, you got this for me?" she gasped.

"Yeah, it didn't cost too much. And…I thought you would like it." Forrest said with a blush, scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks so much! But…it's too bad I don't wear bracelets that much."

Forrest stumbled back a few steps but recovered quickly. Xiaoyu didn't wear bracelets that often? Forrest immediately regretted pulling out the box.

"R-really? W-well, I'm sorry, I'll return it imme—" Forrest stuttered in embarrassment.

"Forrest, do you like me?" Xiaoyu asked.

Forrest pursed his lips and looked down.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you _really_ like me?"

"More than you can imagine."

Xiaoyu smiled and she cupped his face with her hands.

"Know what? We're standing right under a mistletoe."

Forrest looked up and saw that Xiaoyu was right. Xiaoyu placed Forrest's arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Know what else?"

"Umm…what?"

"I like you a lot too."

Forrest felt his heart leap and he suddenly felt like jumping for joy. Even though Xiaoyu didn't really like bracelets or anything of that sort, a kiss from her would satiate him. Forrest relished the feeling of Xiaoyu's soft lips and he tightened his embrace, vowing never to let her go.


End file.
